BestSeller List
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Matt and Kate Granite's life after the series.
1. Chapter 1

Kate

January 5

12:58 AM

The inspiration came in a dream, late on a Friday night. Or, as I thought as I glanced at the top of my glowing screen, very early on a Saturday morning.

I rubbed my eyes and braided my hair as I examined the words that I had written, changing a few things here and there. But overall I was pleased, it seemed I was over my block, and perfect timing, my agent wanted a new storyline to sell to the publisher.

"Kate?" Matt called blurrily from the bedroom, waking to an empty bed.

"Working." I called back softly.

"Get your butt back to bed." He ordered and she laughed.

"But I'm writing again." I said.

"I'm tired, and I need you to sleep." My husband said as he padded into my workroom, his hair messy and pajama pants wrinkled.

"You married the wrong sister then," I joked, tilting my face to catch his kiss, which as always, stole my breath. "Hannah is known to sleep soundly."

"Naw," Matt scraped his whiskers on my face to make me laugh, which I did. "Jonas woulda tried to kick my ass." He peeked at my screen.

"Go away! Mathew, you know I don't like people reading unfinished work." I shoved him and to my annoyance, he didn't budge.

"It looks good to me, Honey." He said, "Your inspiration will still be there tomorrow."

"Maybe," I replied absently, chewing my lip and fixing a few sentences to run smoother.

Matt slouched in the chair he had placed in the room for this very reason, so he could quietly watch my fingers flying over the keys.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, I pressed send, and pushed back my chair with a contented sigh.

"My editor will get the overview when she wakes up, and then she'll stop bugging me, at least until the next deadline." I looked at my husband to find him sleeping quietly. "Damn," I muttered. "I must be working him too hard."

Thanks to the Granite brothers' hard work, our bookstore was almost done in less then a year. I'd have to place my first order of books in the morning.

I'd yawned and nudged Matt awake with my foot. "Come on, Matt," I said "Lets go back to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt

Sunday, January 11

11: 52 PM

I was worried about Kate. She was writing all the time, all day and late into the night. I couldn't count how many times in the last week I had woken up to a cold bed and the frantic sounds of a keyboard in the other room. A couple of times she had come to me as I was working, or cooking in the kitchen in tears and throw herself in my arms crying.

Sarah had told me that this was her process, she waited for inspiration then threw herself whole heartedly into her work; which, according to Libby, hadn't been exactly healthy before, but now it was worrisome since Kate was pregnant.

As always, the knowledge that my wife was pregnant filled me with pride. I couldn't wait to feel my child bloom underneath my hands.

I was trying to be supportive and patient, but I was not going to allow Kate to endanger herself or our child.

I sighed, and looked at the ceiling. It was late and she was still writing, had been writing all day until I dragged her to Hannah's house for dinner, where she cooed over her nephew, oblivious to her sisters worried gaze.

I threw the covers off and padded into her workroom.

"Time for bed, Kate." I said sternly, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"Jeez!" she jumped at my touch, you scared me, Matt." She turned her face up for my kiss. I kissed her lightly, noticing she hadn't made any move to save her document or close her computer.

"I'm serious, Kate, you need to sleep."

"Nah, I got a few hours in me left." She wasn't understanding what I was saying.

I let my hand rest on the top of her computer. "Press save, and then I'm taking you to bed."

She glared at my hand without moving. "What do you think you are doing, Matt? I control the rate that I write. I have been doing this for a long time, and just because we are married doesn't mean you can tell me when to stop _doing my job."_

I leaned down and got in her face. "I sure as hell can when _your work_ isn't healthy for you or our child. Don't you tell me I can't take care of my wife and kid, Kate, or I will call your editor and tell her you can't write until the baby comes."

Kate gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Sure I could, I might need Libby to send an email, but she would if you were putting yourself in danger."

Kate clicked the save button and looked me in the eyes. "I understand where you're coming from, I really do, and I'm willing to come to bed on one condition," she paused, waiting for my consent, I nodded impatiently and she continued. "As soon as the baby is born I can go back to writing the way I want and you will stay the hell out of it."

I swallowed, Kate was as mad as I had ever seen her. She had never been mad at me before, and I found I didn't like it, but she had to see what she was doing to herself and our baby.

"Fine," I relented, for the first time lying to my wife, "But for now you need to sleep."


End file.
